


Cat and Mouse Game

by FriendlessAnimeLover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, M/M, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlessAnimeLover/pseuds/FriendlessAnimeLover
Summary: Set in an alternate universe. A tale of seduction and sex between the exotic dancer and his favorite customer.





	Cat and Mouse Game

“Hey Lance, your favorite customer’s back.”

Lance turned at the sound of Shiro’s voice. “What?” He asked. Shiro simply inclined his head towards the curtains. Lance hesitantly walked over and peeked out. His mouth went dry and his heart sped up as he laid eyes on the guy who’d done nothing but take over his mind for the past two weeks.

Keith Galran was sprawled across a couch reserved only for VIP members, acting as if he hadn’t suddenly disappeared, as if the past two weeks of agonizing, of worrying, had never happened. Lance didn’t know what made Keith stand out from his other customers. Hell, if Lotor went missing, he would freakin throw a party! But, Keith, was a whole other matter.

A stripper walked over to Keith, and jealousy burned throughout Lance. _You know what? Fuck Keith!_ He thought angrily. Seeing Keith’s hands wander over someone else’s body, made Lance wish he hadn’t spent the last two weeks pining for the guy. He’d gotten too attached. Keith was a customer, nothing more, nothing less.

“You take him,” Lance groused, walking past Shiro. Shiro arched a brow.

“You know he’ll want you after seeing you dance. He always does.”

Lance shrugged and as he sashayed over to Lotor he said, “I’m taken for the night.”

Keith narrowed his eyes as Lance made his way towards another client. His outfit was as ridiculously showy as ever. His black leather pants were much too tight for him, showing every flawless curve of that round ass. His chest was covered only by a black garter, his nipples perking out. Glitter dusted his cheeks as he batted his smoky eyes. He was sleek and seductive, his heels clacking on the floor.

Keith snapped his fingers, and Shiro came walking up. “What’s he playing at?” Keith growled as Lance straddled the man’s waist.

“Lotor is a regular here, and he always tips Lance handsomely,” Shiro shrugged.

“Lance is mine!” Keith snarled. Shiro raised an eyebrow, and placed his hands on his hips.

“Last I checked, Lance is single, attractive, works at a strip bar, and is need of cash. And since you’ve been gone, Lotor’s taken your place as his best income.”

Keith growled under her breath. Shiro sighed. “Is there anyone else we can offer you?”

“Just… get him over here!”

“He’s free to choose whatever customer he wants. If you like, you can wait until he’s done giving Lotor a lap dance. After that he’s scheduled to dance on stage, and then you can request him.”

Keith snarled and Shiro sighed. “Look, if you want him, it might be your turn to make the first move.”

With that, he turned and walked off, hips swaying, ass jiggling. How his boyfriend let him work here, Keith had no idea. Even now, he was fighting the urge to snatch Lance off that man and whisk him away.

As if feeling his eyes, Lance slowly turned towards him and _smirked._

“Oh it’s on,” Keith murmured under his breath. He flagged down a waiter, and ordered bourbon on the rocks, ready to play this game of cat and mouse.

~~

Lance smiled as he prepped himself for his dance. The pure jealousy he saw in Keith’s eyes had him feeling cocky, but what really thrilled him was the look of _hunger_ in the man’s eyes.

“Damn Lance, if only I could have men drooling over me like that,” Shiro said, clapping him on the back.

“You better not let your boyfriend say that,” Lance teased.

“He knew what he was getting into,” Shiro said, grinning wickedly.

“And that’s why he’s over in the corner, making sure no one else lays their hands on you. I swear, when you dance he’s ready to jump in and cover you with a towel. Isn’t that suffocating?” Lance asked.

“I think it’s sweet,” Shiro said warmly. “Besides, you and I both know that the only reason you went to Lotor was to get under Keith’s skin. Are you telling me you don’t want to date him?”

“To be honest, I’ve only entertained the idea of fucking the shit out of him. Dating is just… not for me right now.”

“Oooh ouch. There it is, that playboy side of you. Keep this up and you’re really gonna end up alone,” Shiro said, shaking his head.

“You make me sound bitter and old. I’m only twenty, I’ve got my whole life ahead of me, let me fool around with as many hot guys as I can before my age catches up with me,” Lance laughed.

“Lance!”

Both he and Shiro turned. Their manager, Allura stood there, her hands entwined with her girlfriend’s Pidge. Allura jerked her head at Lance. “You’re up!” She grinned. “Go kick some ass!”

“Oooh, good idea,” Lance smirked. She rolled her eyes and he blew a kiss at Shiro. “Wish me luck.”

“Like you even need it,” Shiro snorted. Lance shrugged before he headed up to the stage.

~~

The lights dimmed and fog rolled across the stage. Keith sat straighter up as Lance slowly made his way to the center of the stage.

His body began to rock with the music, his hands caressing his carmel skin, pulling at the waistband of his pants as he swayed. Men and women began hooting as the tempo picked up. Lance licked his lips, and in one fluid movement, had ripped his pants off, leaving him in clad in only his heels, underwear, and that sinful garter wrapped around his chest.

God, he was enticing. Every movement was calculated, every wink, every touch, excited Keith. Unlike the other dancers, Lance chose slow music, his body falling to the stage, and arching in a torturous rhythm that made the viewers hunger for him.

And when the tempo picked up, and he made his way to the pole, swinging, and latching onto it, wrapping those sinfully beautiful legs around the harsh silver, he was glowing. He rode that pole the way Keith wanted to see him ride him. As Lance bucked his hips, a vision of him in Keith’s bed popped up, and Keith couldn’t help himself. He was completely starstruck by the beautiful young stripper.

The music died away and Lance collected his tips, before sashaying off. Keith was standing up and heading after him immediately.

~~

Lance felt him. He felt those eyes boring into him, burning into his very core. With a sultry smile, he turned and opened his mouth, the insulting greeting on the tip of his tongue.

But what Keith did next, shocked the hell out of him. He grabbed him by the straps of his chest garter, shoved him against the wall, and furiously kissed him.

Lance’s hands rested on Keith’s hips as he tasted Keith for the first time. While they’d indulged in lap dances and flirting, neither of them had really pushed any further. But as Keith shoved his tongue in, as his hands groped at his ass, all thoughts of sanity vanished from Lance’s brain. He wanted Keith and he wanted him now.

“Ahem!”

Both jumped and turned. Shiro smirked at them before tossing something at Lance. It was a pair of keys. “Allura’s gone for the night. Just clean up afterwards,” he said, before his own boyfriend wrapped his arm around his waist, and they went off on their own.

Lance smiled mischievously at Keith and all but drug him to the office. The door slammed behind them, and he was on the desk, legs wrapped around Keith as their lips smashed together. He pulled at Keith’s shirt, and they broke apart just long enough for Keith to shed some layers. Lance’s hands roamed his chest, savoring the warmth.

Keith growled into his mouth, and shoved his hand in Lance’s underwear. Lance hissed as Keith’s hand wrapped around his painfully hard member. Keith ground against him, and Lance moaned, his head falling back, leaving his neck exposed.

Keith drug his tongue down Lance’s neck, licking and suckling. As he nipped at his ears, his other hand cupped his ass before shoving a finger in.

Lance shifted at the sudden intrusion, feeling a bit uncomfortable. But Keith kept rubbing him, kept fingering him, and the unease began to fade away. Suddenly, Keith’s fingers hit a spot that made Lance’s entire being shudder.

“Wha-?” He gasped. Keith grinned wickedly at him.

“Found it,” he said and continued to probe at that same spot, and Lance’s cries spilled from his lips. He was so close, just a little bit more.

Suddenly Keith withdrew, leaving Lance breathless on the desk. Lance looked up at him, confused. “Why?” Was all he could manage.

Keith didn’t answer, just grabbed Lance’s hips pulling him closer. Without warning, he suddenly plunged into Lance and Lance jolted.

“AH!” He screamed.

Keith continued to pound into him, and soon the pleasure overrode the pain. Lance writhed under Keith, which only excited him more.

He pulled at Lance’s arm, pulling him into a sitting position, before lifting him off the desk and pushing him against the wall, driving himself even deeper inside.

“Wai-, too much, slow down!” Lance panted, but Keith was merciless. He gasped, trying to catch his breath, when Keith’s lips met his again, his tongue dancing with Lance’s. The smell of Keith, the taste, the feeling of him, drove Lance crazy and all he could was hang on for dear life.

“Ah! Hah! Ah!”

Even after he came, Keith continued to take him, doing him in positions even he didn’t know about. His mind was blank, all he could register was the pleasure, and the warmth. Despite his rough technique, Keith still cradled his body as if Lance was someone precious to him. And all the concerns, all the games, all the jealousy faded into nothing but memories of a distant past, as Lance gave himself to Keith, and Keith gave himself to Lance.

~~

**One Year Later**

“Oi Shiro!”

Lance waved at the taller man who inclined his head and headed his way. They bumped fists.

“Hey Lance. How’s it been since you quit stripping?”

“I am living the life man! Keith is loaded, apparently he’s the son of a big-shot yakuza, and so anything I want or need, he pays!”

“So he’s a sugar daddy?” Shiro drawled.

“No! He’s my _fiance,_ and he’s a filthy rich drop dead gorgeous motherfucker!” Lance said, wiggling his fingers at Shiro.

“Sex life still good I take it?” Shiro laughed, inspecting the ring on Lance’s hand.

“I swear, it should be illegal to be that good,” Lance said dreamily. “He turns into some sort of beast in the sheets and I never tire of it.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” Keith said, coming up behind Lance and draping his arm over him. Lance went red.

“How long have you been there?” He squeaked.

“Oh I don’t know? Since filthy rich drop dead gorgeous motherfucker, I guess?” Keith hummed. Lance dropped his head into his hands. “Why don’t you ever say that to me?” Keith purred, noting the way Lance’s ears turned red.

Shiro laughed and said, “Glad to see you Keith.”

Keith grinned over at him, slapping hands with him. “Same here. You and Curtis still going strong?”

“Let’s just say, you two aren’t the only gays getting married in this joint,” Shiro smirked.

Lance and Keith looked at each other, before they leapt onto Shiro, ruffling his hair and laughing.

Shiro’s phone binged and they all paused as he checked his messages. “Allura’s pissed. We’re late to her engagement party,” he snickered.

“Yeah, I’m getting chewed out by Pidge,” Lance said, whipping out his own phone.

They all looked at each other and Keith said, “Unless we want two very annoyed brides on our asses, I suggest we get a move on.”

“I second that!” Lance said, already speedwalking away.

“Oi! Wait for your gorgeous motherfucker fiance!” Keith called after him. Shiro laughed and one more message appeared on his phone.

_You coming love?_

_On my way now._

Humming under his breath, Shiro briskly walked after the two young men, chortling as Keith continued to sling Lance’s words of love back at him.

_Ah love, really makes fools of us all_ , he thought to himself, smiling. _Even Lance wasn’t immune to it in the end._


End file.
